Sophie, I've Loved You For Forever
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: Sophie shouldn't have run away that day. She needs him. But he doesn't need her anymore... Or does he? SOPHITZ TWO SHOT
1. Sophie I've Loved You For Forever

**RANDOM ONE SHOT (Unless it gets support and then I MAY continue)**

 **But for the most part it's just gonna be this**

 **I'm bored, so don't judge**

We're all at Sophie's house for the day. We're supposed to be studying but we're mostly just fooling around and eating. Finally, Sophie closes her textbook and groans.

"I'm so bored. Can we like do something else?" I follow suit and close my textbook.

"Yeah, can we?" Keefe asks. "What do you want to do, Foster?"

"I don't know."

"Let's play a game!" Biana says.

"What game?" I ask.

"Umm, Sophie? Have any ideas? From like the human world?" Biana asks hopefully.

Sophie reddens. I used to love it when she did that. Now I've learned to move on. She never even gave me a chance so I've grown up and given up on her. She never liked me back.

"I only have two ideas," Sophie admits. "But both of them are horrible."

"Please, Foster?" Keefe begs.

Sophie groans. "Why did I have to bring this up?" she mentally curses herself. "Fine. Truth or Dare. Or Spin the Bottle. Frankly, out of those two choices, I would like to play Truth or Dare."

"Can we play both?" Keefe asked.

Sophie sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Can you teach us how to play?" Tam asks. He hasn't been talking as much and I can feel like there's something bothering him. I'm pretty sure it has to do with my sister…

"Truth or Dare. Basically you have a group of people and someone asks someone else truth or dare. If you get a truth, the first person asks a question that the other person has to answer honestly no matter what. And a dare is where you have to do something that you really don't want to do. I guess. And Spin the Bottle… that's where you have a bottle that one person spins in a circle of friends and whoever it lands on is the person that you have to kiss." Sophie blushes there.

"Ooh… let's play Truth or Dare first and then Spin the Bottle!" Linh says.

Linh. Gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful Linh Song. I frantically push those thoughts aside and get into the circle with everyone else.

Sophie says, "So who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Keefe says. "Dex. Truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare."

"I dare you call Stina on your Imparter and tell her that you _love_ her."

"What? No!" Dex says. "I hate Stina!"

"You have to do it! Right, Foster?"

"Yeah, Dex. Those are the rules." Sophie smiles apologetically at Dex.

Dex groans. He gets his Imparter and calls Stina who answers. "Dex? Why are you calling me?"

"Umm… I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Dex says hurriedly and hangs up. The room explodes in laughter. Dex grumbles, "Can we move on now?"

"Yeah. Your turn to ask, Dex," says Sophie.

"Biana. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um… if you could have any ability other than your own, what would you want to have?"

"Telepath, of course! So I can listen in to Fitz's annoying conversations with Sophie," answers Biana. I roll my eyes.

"We don't even do that anymore, Biana." Sophie looks sad at that but I'm sure I'm just imagining that.

"Okay… Tam. Truth or dare?" Biana asks. Tam perks up at being talked to by Biana.

"Truth."

"Who would you want to date in this room?" Biana asks.

Tam blushes. "Biana… I don't want to answer that…"

"You have to."

"Fine… you." Tam says quietly while his cheeks flame.

Biana blushes and looks down at her lap. There's an awkward silence until Tam clears his throat. "Anyway, moving on… Fitz. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to paint your nails neon pink and keep them there for the next three days." I blush and look down.

"I will get you back for this, Bangs Boy," I say, using Keefe's nickname. I grab Sophie's pink nail polish and begrudgingly paint them, rather well, I might add.

"Okay… Linh. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your first impression of me?"

"I… I don't know." She stares at the floor and starts picking at the carpet. "I thought you were pretty cool. And nice. And…" She blushes. "And a little… sexy." She hides her face in her hands. I for one, am appalled and very happy.

"Okay." I can't think of anything else to say. My feelings are all jumbled and my thoughts are whirling.

"Keefe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let everyone in the group style your hair a different way and for us to take pictures with the cameras Sophie gave us. And thank for that, by the way, Sophie," says Linh.

Keefe groans. "Do you know how long I spend styling this hair every day?"

"Yeah, you've told us, Keefe," Dex says.

"Fineeeee." We all eagerly get in line. Keefe's hair has gotten pretty long so we can do lots of things with it. Linh goes first since it was her dare. She ties in back into a short ponytail and snaps a picture. Then Dex makes it into a man bun and takes about twenty pictures. I go next. I style it into two braids and snap a ton of pictures. Tam greases it back and takes his complimentary picture. Biana brings it to the side into what she calls a beach wave and Sophie straightens out all of the curls and greases it into a strange looking mohawk.

"Has everyone gone?" Sophie asks as soon as we're done.

"Yeah, I think so. Spin the Bottle!" Biana says.

"I'll go get a bottle," Sophie sighs. She returns with an empty bottle and places it on the floor. We all get into a circle.

Keefe spins the bottle and it lands on Biana. He kisses her and pats her hair. Biana grins and punches him on the shoulder. The strange almost-flirting would probably have gone on had not Dex cleared his throat and I mimed gagging.

Sophie's next to Keefe so she goes next. It lands on…

Tam. Sophie leans in and kisses Tam, though her eyes screw up in almost disgust. I guess Tam really is only a friend. For some reason, that makes me feel… happy.

I'm over Sophie Foster. I really am.

Linh spins next. It lands on…

Me.

I can't help it, but my heart races faster and my palms start to sweat at the thought of kissing Linh. Strangely, though, I don't feel as elated as I thought I would…

I lean in and our lips meet. Hers are soft and gentle and I hope that mine are too.

Our kiss lasts for a fraction longer than everyone else and Keefe wolf-whistles. I pull away and I know that my face is blazing red. Linh's is too, though.

I lean back into my seat and the game resumes. Dex ends up kissing Biana, making Biana have the most kisses in the group.

"Okay… what should we do now?" Keefe asks when the game is over. Frankly, I think that that was a stupid game but I don't voice my opinion.

I can't stop thinking about…

Sophie?

Wait no.

No.

I mean Linh.

Linh.

Gorgeous Linh.

Blonde…

Wait.

That's Sophie.

What?

What am I feeling?

SOPHIE POV

Fitz leans in to kiss Linh.

I die inside.

Fitz really has moved on from me. He told me as much in one of our Cognate sessions and even hearing those words killed me.

I hate it.

I love him.

But he doesn't care for me that way anymore. He has moved on to Linh and I suppose I should be happy for him.

But how can I when my stomach feels like it's going to explode, my head feels like there are shards of glass bombarding it everyday, my life feels like it's going to stop… just end there… suddenly…

Why didn't I give him a chance? He asked me how I felt about him.

All I did was run away.

Why didn't I let him explain?

I've loved him for so long and when he tells me he returns the feelings, I disappear on him. I hurt him. I broke his heart and while I did, in the process I broke my own.

Fitz Vacker. Crush, almost-lover, a boy.

Edaline told me that there were always going to be other boys.

But what other boy compared to _him_? What other boy was going to be as funny, as nice, as _hot_ , as amazing and wonderful as Fitz Vacker?

What other boy was going to tell me that I was pretty even when I know I'm not, what other boy would be willing to tell me _everything_ for the sake of becoming Cognates so we can have this unbreakable bond, this force, this _relationship_ , that I just _threw away_?

What other boy will save my life, even if it meant risking his? What other boy would look me in the eyes and tell me the truth when everyone else was willing to lie to me? What other boy would never stop protecting me, never stop looking out for me, never stop trying to help me in any way he could?

What other boy would just be there when he knew I needed him? What other boy would just sit there, not talking, waiting as long as I needed to explain? Or who talked to me when there was nowhere else to talk to?

Nobody.

There was nobody else. There is nobody else.

But him.

And I gave it away.

I threw it all away.

Our future. Our friendship.

Our _love_.

LINH POV

I love him.

And I know that.

But he isn't mine.

He wasn't ever mine.

Despite the kiss we just shared… despite the feelings he told me he had for me long ago… despite everything he's ever done for me…

He belongs to someone else.

His heart belongs to someone else.

And I'm finally ready to give it up.

I'm ready to give him back.

FITZ POV

I can't stop thinking about her.

Sophie.

But she doesn't like me. She left me when I told her how I felt. When I told her everything…

Everything except the fact that I loved her.

If I had just said _those_ words, maybe she would have stayed.

 _Sophie, I have something to tell you._

 _Yeah?_

 _I have feelings for you. And I know you do too. And I'm tired of hiding this from you._

Then she ran. I never said the words I _needed_ to say. What I should have said…

 _Sophie, I've loved you for forever._

Now it's too late.

SOPHIE POV

I need him.

I will die if I don't have him.

LINH POV

"Sophie… we need to talk."

I lead her into the bathroom. "I know about you and Fitz."

"What? There's nothing going on between us."

"There is. I'm not blind. And you can have him. You can have him back."

SOPHIE POV

He's mine to take.

But he doesn't like me.

FITZ POV

I need to tell her.

 _Sophie, I've loved you for forever._

 **So that WAS a one-shot. But I WILL WRITE MORE if you guys want me to. So tell me if you do and then I will add more to that. That was actually really fun to write so I'll be writing more of those today and in the future…**

 **malaynamonkey2004**


	2. Sorry

**So I actually got a lot more support than I expected so I will write another chapter of this, though I can't make any promises when it comes to whether or not this will be it or not. I guess I'll just have to see.**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

 **HERE WE GO**

FITZ POV

I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her. What I really feel.

SOPHIE POV

I'm going to do it. I'm going to apologize. Once and for all. This time, I will not chicken out.

FITZ POV

"Sophie?" I'm looking for her. Adrenaline courses through my veins and I know that I am finally ready to tell Sophie how I feel.

If only I could find her.

She left with Linh a few minutes ago but I have no idea where they went.

"Soph? Where are you?" I call.

Finally, I give up and go back to Sophie's bedroom, where everyone else has finally committed to studying.

Sophie and Linh come back after a while and my confidence soars again.

"Sophie?" I ask. She looks at me, her face devoid of any emotion. "Can we talk?"

She nods. Doesn't say a word. Am I really that horrible that she can't even talk to me?

SOPHIE POV

He wants to talk. My voice disappears as my throat closes up at the thought of my apology coming up ahead. I take a deep calming breath. I have to do this. It can't be that hard to say the simplest words.

 _I'm sorry._

FITZ POV

I lead her out into the hallway, just outside her room. She looks at me expectantly and all of a sudden, I know we need someplace more private.

"Come with me," I say, not knowing if she actually will or not.

She does. She follows me as I lead her to a place where it is sacred and peaceful.

Calla's tree.

I take a seat at the trunk and Sophie sits next to me, but not close. I would have to extend my arm to its full length just to touch her hair.

I take a deep breath. Now is the time.

I open my mouth but just as I'm about to tell her, Sophie stops me by talking first.

"Fitz. I need to say something to you before you say anything."

What can it be? Does she want to tell me that she hates me? That I ruined our friendship by confessing my stupid feelings that I should have learned to repress and hide?

SOPHIE POV

I stop him just as he is about to speak. I want to know what he has to say but I have to apologize first. Otherwise, I'll never get it over with.

"Fitz. I need to say something to you before you say anything." I see his brow furrow in confusion and also…

Fear?

"Fitz, I just wanted to say that I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry for 'breaking your heart' as Biana said I did. And I'm sorry for not being there. And I'm sorry for being an awful friend lately. And I'm sorry for not telling you how I truly felt."

He looks at me, his face a mix of emotions.

Did I say something wrong?

FITZ POV

She's _sorry_? She's sorry when I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry for not telling her the truth? And scaring her away? And not giving her a chance to confess her own feelings in her own way by cutting her off and moving on to Linh?

I reach out to her and pull her in for a hug.

I whisper into her hair,

" _Sophie, there is no need to be sorry for anything. I was the one who spoke up and ruined our friendship and our relationship and even our Cognate bond. I'm the one who messed up. Not you. So I'm the one who should have said sorry. Who should be saying sorry."_

She starts to cry.

SOPHIE POV

He's sorry? For what? He's the one who was actually honest and willing to speak up while I was a coward who never told him my secret for years! He's not the one who ran away, he's not the one who ruined our Cognate training for years because of a secret that I was too afraid to share.

"Fitz, you were honest. And I wasn't. And when you told me everything, I didn't know what to do. So I ran."

It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud but it's true.

FITZ POV

I love this girl. Down to the very inner core of Sophie Foster's soul. She's mine. I just need to say the words.

But she cuts me off again.

"Fitz, you were honest. And I wasn't. And when you told me everything, I didn't know what to do. So I ran."

"Sophie." I try to speak up. But she shakes her head. Tears are running down her face.

"I'm so sorry that I left you like that," she sobs.

"Sophie."

"No, I am. Don't try to stop me from saying this because I have to."

"Sophie." I try again and again.

Finally, she listens.

SOPHIE POV

He's said my name about ten times now. I look up. I realize he has something to say.

"Yeah?" I ask.

FITZ POV

" _Sophie, I've loved you for forever."_

 **So, that's it! I know that was short but it was all that I think that this story needed. I MAY decide to add more but for now, this is it! Comment what you think happened after that! Thanks!**

 **malaynamonkey2004**


End file.
